I Don't Wanna Cry
by Torachi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight. Will she ever forgive him? Set to 'I Don't Wanna Cry' for Gundam.


I Don't Wanna Cry

"Keh! I don't care anyways! Go ahead and stay over there for all I care!" Kagome nearly burst into tears right then. *No! I can't let him see me cry!* She thought and steadied herself. "Fine." She said, in a deadly calm tone that worried Inuyasha. "Since you obviously do not want me around, I'll leave. I'll leave you alone. Forever." With that, she turned on her heel and left. 

"I can't believe I actually thought he might have feelings for me! He's nothing but an arrogant, insensitive jerk!" Kagome huffed as she packed her things. *I'll get all of this packed, then I'll go to the river for a while. I'll bring my discman along, too. I've been meaning to listen to that song I found, anyway.* She made her way down to the river-bank, being sure to stay far enough away from the villiage so Inuyasha wouldn't hear her singing, but close enough to get back before sun-down. As she listened to the song, she began to sing along, softly at first, but her voice gained strength. 

~ Dodemo ii to nagesutete kita

Yume mo aishiteta koto mo

Kasuka ni nokoru yume tsukande mo

Nani mo kawaru hazu nakatta

Hajirmaru koto kanjita no ni

Fuan dake ga sakibashiru

Negau koto wa tada makenai ashita o ~

She didn't notice a figure sitting in the tree behind her. As she sang, the figure listened intently.

*Did I do that to her? Kagome...I'm so sorry...* He thought. Inuyasha jumped silently off the branch and walked up behind her, watching and listening. 

~ I don't wanna cry

Mo ichi do aishite mo ii?

Kogoeteru furueteru watashi ga iru

"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai

Anata no koe o kikasete hoshii ~

Kagome had started to cry by now. 

*How right these lyrics are. I don't wanna cry anymore!*

~ Kowashitakunai futatsu no kokoro

Mune wa mo harisakeso

Tsuyoku narutte kimete kitanoni

Namida tomaranai nante ne

Hajimari wa nando demo aru

Sono kimochi o wasurezu ni

Negao koto wa tada owaranai yume o~

~ I don't wanna cry

Honto ni aishite mo ii?

Kokoro kara karada kara ai afureru

"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai"

Anata no koe ga amaku sasayaku ~

The song quieted a bit. But then sped up, as Kagome shouted,

"C'mon!"

~ I just wanted you, just wanna try

Don't wanna loose you; don't wanna cry

Hope you will give my love another life

You just believe me, I'd rather die for you ~

Kagome gasped. Someone had been saying that verse along with her.

~ Hajimari wa nando demo aru

Sono kimochi o wasurezu ni

Negao koto wa tada makenai ashita o ~

"I-Inuyasha?" She asked, song forgotten. She turned around slowly, hoping that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She gasped. There he was, golden eyes filled with emotion, staring down at her.

~ I don't wanna cry

Mo ichi do aishite mo ii?

Kogoateru furueteru watashi ga iru

"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai"

Anata no koe o ~

"Yes?" He asked. "Did..Did you mean what you were saying? Along with that song?" 

"Yes. I meant every word. Kagome, I'm so sorry for what I said. The truth is, every time you go back to your world, the others have to literally chain me up to keep me from following you. I miss you so much when you go back...Even if it is for just half a day." He said, taking her into a tight embrace. "Kagome...I love you. Would you...Become my mate?"

~ I don't wanna cry

Honto ni aishite mo ii?

Kokoro kara karada kara ai afureru

"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai

Anata no koe ga amaku sasayaku ~

Tears started to fall for the second time that day, but they were tears of joy. "Yes! I love you, Inuyasha! Yes! I'll stay by your side forever. I'll always be here..." She drifted off, and as she did, he leaned in to kiss her. Her very first kiss, and none-the-less, a kiss of true and eternal love.

~Owari~

Okay, minna, that's my first attempt, so onegai…Go easy on me!! I honestly don't know where I got this idea from, I was just sitting listening to this song, and it sorta popped into my head…Well, anyway, I wanna give a shout out to RoxyQueen1223, I enjoyed her fanfic big time! Keep up the good work, RoxyQueen1223!!! Arigato for reading my fic, and reviews would be nice.


End file.
